


Like Molly Ringwald

by AnAngryRat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: It's just a usual Saturday detention for Lance, and the gang, with the exception of a few of their schools most choice characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Breakfast Club Au. I haven't watched the entirety of Breakfast Club. This is just a clusterfuck. I apologize.

“…Furthermore,” Zarkon lectured. Lance wasn’t truly invested in what was going on. It was just the same old bullshit anyway. You didn’t conform and that’s bad. Fuck anybody who says otherwise. He looked lazily around the room. There was Shiro captain of the football team sitting in a crop top that showed off delicious amounts of skin and was tapping his foot impatiently, a girl wearing a hijab who was three seconds away from breaking her pencil in half, Hunk and Pidge both on the verge of falling asleep, and _Keith_. Keith who looked like a hobo still wearing a long jacket over plaid. Lance rolled his eyes. It was probably the best he could ask for on a Saturday detention with the exclusion of Keith.

            “…I truly do hope,” Zarkon said looking specifically at Lance. Lance uncrossed and opened his legs giving Zarkon a nice view under his skirt. He stuttered. “You learn your lesson you degenerate.” He walked swiftly out and Lance snickered. The door slammed behind him encasing them in silence. Lance handled it for about .000003 seconds before his ADHD forced him to pull out a compact mirror and check his lip gloss.

            There was a light tapping noise and Lance looked up to see Hijab looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

            “Can I borrow your compact,” she said in a surprisingly British accent.

            “Sure thing, princess.” He said leaning over his desk to hand it to her with a wink. “Can I get your name?”

            Hijab took the compact. “Allura.”

            Lance stuck out his hand in greeting but was rudely shoved off one of the desks between him and Allura.

            “She’s not interested in assholes, Lance.” Pidge said being his usual angry self. Lance scoffed but didn’t feel the need to retaliate. They all fell back into silence. Lance watching Allura check her Hijab with the compact before returning it to him. No one shoved _her_ off their desks.

            “So,” Hunk said his words echoing off the ceiling, “What are you all in for?”

            Allura raised her hand and everyone turned interested. “I flipped someone who tried to pull off my hijab.”

            Pidge stuck out a hand for high five. “Nice.”

            Allura smiled and returned the high five. “It’s still worth it for the look on their face when the air was knocked out of them.”

            Lance winced. “Brutal.” He turned toward Shiro and gestured. “You’re next.”

            Shiro rolled his eyes. “Someone called Keith a fag.”

            Lance, Hunk and Pidge looked at each other nodding approvingly. “Next!”

            “Someone punched Shiro.” Keith grunted. He pulled out a box cutter and started carving into the desk. Edgy, Lance thought dully.  Lance turned towards Pidge and Hunk.

            “Guy’s we’re up against three—”

            “Technically two.” Shiro interrupted.

            “Two,” Lance corrected. “Fist fights. I don’t think we can compete.”

            Pidge and Hunk tapped their chins thoughtfully.

“What does it matter anyway?” Keith muttered.

Lance leaned over pretending to be interested in his little art project. “It matters that when you cost a public school possibly thousands of dollars in damage and then get away with it.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t—”

            Lance leaned over his desk his arms propping him up. “We did.”

            Allura’s scooted closer fascinated. “How did you not get expelled?”

            Hunk wrapped an arm around Lance tugging him closer. “That was all this kids’ work.”

            “Blackmail.” Lance said with jazz hands.

            “What are you even talking about?” Keith said ruining the mood. Five pairs of astonished eyes fell upon him. “What.” He repeated angry.

            “If we can’t even get the great and terrible Keith Shirogane to recognize our achievement there’s no hope for us in this cold cruel world.” Lance fell across his desk with a groan.

            “Stop it,” Pidge chided. “So,” he started, “We painted the entirety of Zarkon’s office purple.”

            “With a bomb my buddy Hunk here made.” Lance cut in, the pride obvious in his eyes.

            “And got away with it, because of Lance!” Hunk finished.

            Keith was silent for a long time. “Oh.”

            “And there’s the funsucker doing what he does best. Suck the fun out of everything.” Lance said flicking off some of the wood chips from Keith’s desk.

            Keith smacked his hand. “I was impressed, if you hadn’t noticed.”

            Lance leaned back and stretched himself more into Keith’s space. “Not behind that nice freezing exterior you’ve got there bud.”          

            Keith gaped at him appearing offended. Lance winked and contemplated giving him the same show he just gave Zarkon.

            Keith shook his head. “What am I thinking? You can’t reason with a flamboyant upper crust _queen_ , who, even with all that money can’t pass their classes. Hm?”

            Lance flinched. The room fell into dead silence. Lance bit his lip digesting all that information. He… He tried hard. It was hard to pass classes that had fifty percent of the grade based on nightly homework that he just couldn’t pull himself together enough to remember. It was… His shoulders bunched around his ears and he turned forward in his seat.

            Pidge clapped his hands. “Thank you for that, Keith, now it’s time to show you plebs what life is like on the criminal side of campus.”

            “What?” Allura seemed genuinely lost while Shiro sat back ready to accept the ride. Keith tinted red and continued cutting into his desk.

            Hunk, Pidge and Lance got out of their desks. Pidge went to the schools one and only computer to work his magic. Hunk walked into the back room where they kept the librarian’s refrigerator that they never used. Lance jogged up to the second story where he stored the remote to shut off the speakers. Pidge and Hunk rigged it in their sophomore year so when Lance joined them in their escapades junior year suggested an automatic cut off switch along with Pidge’s sensors they had perfect Saturday set up for their detention days.

            _Renegade_ by the Styx’s started playing up from the speakers and Hunk came out with the candy.

            “We also have got the projector working, so if you have any movie suggestions, let us know.” Hunk said handing out candy. He glared at Keith and handed him one of those raspberry flavored chocolates.

            “I say we watch _Star Wars_ ,” Pidged called out.

            “No,” Lance and Hunk said in tandem. Lance jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed lightly on his feet.

            “We’ve watched it every time we’re here.” Hunk explained to the newcomers.

            “How many times have you been here?” Shiro asked. Lance chose to ignore the horrified tone of his voice.

            “Two times a month?”

            “It’s getting up there to about three, but the ratio is still twice out of every four weeks,” Pidge answered.

            Allura also looked uncomfortable sharing a look with Shiro. “This can’t be good for your collegiate chances.”

            Lance got back to his desk and sat down with flourish. “Look, Pidge and Hunk are already taking college classes and if it wasn’t for the disciplinary problems they would be at Ivy League schools instead of going to state. I’ve resigned myself to both living off their success and sucking business men’s cocks for money.”

            Now everyone looked uncomfortable. Lance examined his electric blue fingernails.

            Keith looked up. “This is assuming you aren’t already sucking cock for business.”

            Shiro groaned. “Keith, please.”

            Lance leaned in close deciding to play chicken. He went nearly cross eyed getting close to Keith. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

            Keith’s eyes shifted to his lips and back up his face flushing red. Lance lightly opened them and showed a sliver of tongue. Keith began to shift in his eyes fluttering closed. Red lights flared. Lance sat back and flicked the emergency switch. Hunk stuffed his chocolate into his pants, Allura tucked her Skittles under her hijab and Shiro shoved his into Keith’s pocket earning a glare.

            Pidge slid into his seat and the doors opened. Lance looked away and they all refused to make eye contact. Zarkon stalked forward to Keith and opened his palm expectantly. Keith handed the box cutter to him. Zarkon lazily held it under Keith’s chin.

            “I’ll be seeing you next week, Kogane.” He looked around the room. Lance made half lidded eye contact. “Anybody else feel like spending another weekend here?”

            Lance knew better to answer that. So did everybody else.

            “Good.” Zarkon stalked out. When the doors closed Lance stuffed a hand into his underwear and pulled out a cellphone. He held up one hand signaling the group to remain silent. Two minutes clocked by before he raised a thumbs up for the all clear.

            “You hid your cellphone in your underwear?” Keith asked disgusted. Shiro leaned over and took his snickers back. Allura pulled an orange skittle from under her hijab and nibbled on it.

“I think it’s clever. Make’s me wish I had thought to stuff mine in my bra,” Allura said.

Shiro smiled. “I’m more impressed with the way you hid it. Don’t think I didn’t watch you give Zarkon a show.”

Lance preened. “Thank you.”

“It’ll smell like ballsack the rest of the day.” Pidge said just to ruin the mood.

Hunk came to the rescue. “They’ll probably be the cleanest balls in the universe.”

“You do seem like the type who enjoys grooming.” Allura added thinking.

Pidge shrugged. “You’ve got me there. He’s very clean.”

Lance was pretty sure he was red from head to toe.

“Stop talking about my balls!”

 

 

Keith tapped his fingers while they all watch _Sixteen Candles_. Lance watched with full attention his eyes only pulling away to grab some popcorn. His phone is visible through his shirt and Keith can’t help following the long line of his legs towards his skirt. He had to be wearing boxers. Shiro said he wasn’t, but Keith needed him to wear boxers for his own sanity.

Lance hated him. Keith made sure of that. He looked away to run a gloved hand through his hair. Feelings were complicated. Lance flirted with everything and everyone and Keith was at least 90% sure that he fucked Zarkon at one point in time. He turned back to the crew. He called them a crew. Jesus. It’s been less than two hours out of eight. Shiro leaned in towards Allura and whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

“Everyone know that,” she said louder. Lance’s eyes never moved from the screen but both Pidge and Hunk took interest.

“What?”

Shiro leaned over his desk. “Long Duk Dong’s actor is actually Japanese not Chinese. And racism.”

            “Did not know that.” Hunk said.

            “And duh.” Pidge said smacking a hand against his chest.

            Shiro shook his head and returned to his quiet conversation with Allura. Lance had not moved. Keith didn’t want to say he was mesmerized by his silhouette but he totally was. Lance’s eyes flickered from the movie for half a second and caught Keith’s eye. He smiled haughtily and winked before turning back to the screen. There it was so quick in a flash Keith found himself mad. At himself mostly. Lance was too narcissistic to be considered anything other than terrible. He had to repeat it to himself. Because his face was on fire and he wanted desperately to taste that lip gloss. Fuck.

            Pidge groaned loudly as Jake Ryan piled two blondes into a car. “Why do you always pick eighties movies, Lance?”

            Lance blinked coming out of his trance and seemed to slide into a new persona. “I want to be Molly Ringwald and get that unreachable guy, you feel me?”

            “No.” Pidge said blandly.

            Lance scrunched up his nose. “Aro’s so unsympathetic.”

            Hunk patted his shoulder. “I feel you.”

            “Shay?”

            “Shay.”

            Lance sighed turning back to the movie. “You too can pretend your Molly Ringwald.”

            Keith frowned. “You want a high school romance?”

            Lance looked over curious, and surprised Keith that there was no venom or smugness in it. “Yeah, don’t you?”

            “Yeah,” Keith found himself saying feeling drugged from those bright blue eyes.

            “Guess we’ve got that in common, don’t we Shirogane?”

            The moment was broken. Keith flinched back. “Stop calling me that. It’s like you’re calling me Shiro or something.”

            Lance’s eyes widened. “Sorry.” He went back to watching the movie but this time his leg was restlessly moving.

The movie ended and the lights came back on. They discussed the movie between themselves and Keith twiddled his thumbs.

“How’d you get into this, Hunk? Pidge and Lance have to be natural born criminals.” Shiro asked leaning over his desk. Keith was surprised to find his hat backwards and his posture unusually casual. Shiro was captain of the universe at school. This was home Shiro who could be found playing Fire Emblem Awakening in his underwear at the dinner table. Keith had not expected Saturday detention to be an unintentional playdate.

Hunk blushed at the question. “The vice principal wouldn’t let Pidge into the men’s bathroom, and you don’t fuck with my friends without a price.”

Hunks sudden tone change sent a chill through the room. Keith looked at Lance who appeared to be watery eyed.

“Love ya, Hunk.” Pidge said solidly.

“ _Mi amor_ ” Lance said wiping his eyes delicately so not to smudge his makeup. To everyone’s surprise Hunk burst into tears.

“I love my friends so much.” He sobbed. Pidge and Lance hugged him with hugs of agreement.  The warning lights blared. Lance threw up his hands.

“Only Fuck-kon would ruin such a beautiful bonding moment,” he said hands on his hips.

“That’s one way to put it,” Keith muttered. Lance scoffed clearly offended and Shiro gave him a pleading look while also stuffing candy into Allura’s clothes. It wasn’t nearly as effective. Keith shrugged it off.

Lance unapologetically lifted up his skirt and tucked his phone back into place. Keith swallowed and the room became uncomfortably hot. The rush of hiding everything and turning off the projector was lost in the soft fall of Lance’s pleated skirt as it lightly fell across his long, tan legs. His hands followed the length of his leg back to his chest and he lightly touched his hair. Lance looked in his direction breaking Keith out of his trance. He swiveled his head at Shiro. Shiro dumped a bag of chips into his pocket. Keith glared and was just about to shove some of the Cheetos into his brother’s face when the door slammed opened.

The room became deafeningly quiet except for the clicks of Zarkon’s shoes on the floor. No one acknowledged his presence in a small act of defiance. He made a slow circle around them. Keith saw out of the corner of his eye that he was zeroing in on Shiro. He bounced his leg to get Zarkon’s attention.

“It would be the renegade little brother to break first,” Zarkon said slamming his hands on Keith’s desk. Keith doesn’t flinch, just looks dully back at the principal. “You think you’re better than the rest of them. Being a “rebel.” Think that will get you anywhere in life?” Keith felt his jaw tightened but he didn’t look away or answer back. “You’re not coming back from this. You’re brother here, will go on to achieve something while you’re stuck at home disappointing your parents.” True, Keith thought. He didn’t move. “You’re one of our smartest student’s but you waste yourself on these degenerates, two trannies and a goliath. Do better be like your—”

Keith saw red. “At least I have enough _morality_ in me not to fuck minors.” Keith regretted it the moment he saw Zarkon’s wrath switch from him to Lance.

“ _You_.” He barked. “You’re coming with me.” Zarkon turned around and Lance followed. Lance turned to look at Keith and blow him a kiss. The doors clacked opened. Then slammed shut. One heartbeat…Two heartbeats…. _Smack_

            A fist was three inches from his face. Hunk was holding on to Pidge’s arm stopping him. He stood up and picked up his angry writhing body taking him with him as they went to the second story. Allura adjusted her hijab pulling out a chocolate bar to demurely nibble on before standing up to join Hunk and Pidge. Keith was left with Shiro’s disappointment.

            If there was one thing in the universe that made Keith regret anything he’s every decision in his entire tiny existence, it was Shiro’s disappointment. Shiro had very low expectations for Keith. There were only two in fact 1.) Don’t be an ass. 2.) Be content. He didn’t really care about how Keith got wherever he was destined to go, he often said he just wanted his little brother happy. It was pleasant compared to their foster parents who were nice but distant.

            “Keith,” he said low. Keith found himself getting angry.

            “What?” he snapped. “I already feel like shit, gonna tell me how much of an ass I am?”

            Shiro rubbed his face and the disappointment fell into exhaustion. “Look, _Otōto_ , all I want is for you to stop getting into fights that aren’t yours. This all could have been avoided if you had lied and said ‘Yes sir.’”

            Keith pointed to Shiro. “Pot.” Then himself. “Kettle.”

            Shiro glared at him. “That was different.”

            “How so? _Aniki_ fighting because some teammate said something mean. That led to a full on fist fight in the locker room? Oh, yeah. Real different from me getting mad at the principle for calling decent people mean things.”

            Shiro got his leader look on and Keith slouched further in his seat ready to hiss at him if needed. Shiro counted on his fingers. “1.) When I punched the guy I didn’t imply sexual relations between you and a teacher 2.) He couldn’t expel me 3.) Lance didn’t punch Zarkon and join the fight 4.) It was a kid you had sex with and he deserved everything he got.”

            Keith sat up brows high. There was a distant ache in his chest. “Colin? That was months ago why would he…”

            Shiro looked away still obviously angry over it. “He said he gave into you because you were just and I quote _“a hungry for cocks faggot”_ Forgive me for wanting to beat the shit out of the asshole that broke my _otōto-san_ heart.” Keith watched Shiro run a frustrated hand in his hair and felt mildly sick.

            “Thanks. I guess.” Keith said.

            “You’re welcome. I think. Anyway, when Lance is back suck his dick and make up or something. He seems like the kid who’s been through some shit.”

            Keith flushed. “I won—What are you—God I hate you.”

            Shiro chuckled. “Dude, you’ve been staring at him for two of the three hours we’ve been here.”

            “Why don’t you suck face with Allura then?” Keith spat back. Shiro blushed too. They glared at each other both red in the face. Keith laughed first and Shiro followed. Keith didn’t know that everyone was returning until he felt two tiny fingers pinch his ear. His head was tugged down and his ear twisted at a painful angle.

            “Do. Not. Do that again.” Pidge threatened in his ear before letting him off. Keith nodded and rubbed his ear. Pidge was scary, but Hunk’s icy stare from behind him was scarier. He made the universal gesture for ‘I’m watching you’ before returning to his seat. Allura patted him on the shoulder.

            “Let’s all try to get along we still have several hours trapped together. It would be for the best if there were no blood baths.” she said returning to her seat. She handed a piece of her chocolate bar to Shiro who ate it out of her fingers. She tensed her face coloring. Shiro winked.

            “They can’t pin it on me if they don’t find a body,” Pidge said pushing up his glasses.

            “How about we just not,” Allura started, “kill anyone to begin with?”

            “It’s only a crime if you get caught,” Pidge argued.

            They delved into the debate on whether or not it was okay to murder someone. Keith found himself on Pidge’s side with Shiro in the middle, and Hunk and Allura on the anti-homicide debate. He lost himself in the logistics of hiding a body and Pidge fixing any forensic mistakes. Allura and Hunk seemed intent on making it a moral argument. They are nearing the line of a shouting match with Shiro trying to calm them down when the red lights went off again. Pidge hit the deactivation button and they all sit down silently looking at nothing.

            Moments later Lance came in face scrubbed red and in gym clothes, the only remnants of his skirt and crop top are the violent blue and pink high tops he wears. Zarkon followed behind him. Lance quickly went to his seat avoiding eye contact.

            “I hope,” Zarkon said regally from the door, “that this is a lesson to all of you, to respect your elders.” He slammed the door shut and left them in silence.

            “We could murder him,” Keith offered. Allura opened her mouth to argue then shut it.

            “No, that’s valid. Someone should have shot Hitler before he offed himself.” She said in agreement.

            Lance laughed. “I would say that this is the first time this has happened to me, but it’s really not.” He turned to Keith with a weak smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over it.” He put a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Kay?”

            Keith was speechless. “I’m sorry for being a dick. I could make it up to you with a hand job or something.”

            “Oh my _God!_ ” Pidge shrieked.

            Lance’s face became very, very, very, red.

            Hunk cursed in Hawaiian.

            Allura coughed into her sleeve.

            Shiro laughed. And laughed. He fell out of his seat and continued laughing.  Lance reached into his pants and pulled out his phone from god knows where. He held it out to Keith.

            “H—how about we just exchange numbers?”

            Keith looked at the phone and back at Lance. “That was just under your testicles.”

            Lance narrowed his eyes. “Wow. And three seconds ago you were offering me a hand job.”

            Keith took the phone guiltily.

 

 

            “As we round to a close,” Lance said as their second movie ended. Keith had spent most of it picking at his desk. “What do you guys suggest we do to end this unusual Saturday off?”

“Keith isn’t allowed to answer since he’s here next week and we’ve already shown him all our tricks.” Pidge added. Hunk grinned behind her. Lance appreciated the support but Keith was looking like he might die tomorrow.

“All sans Keith.” Lance fixed turning towards the four other group members. Allura and Shiro grinned at each other before taking off to the second level hand in hand.

“We can’t cover up sex!” Lance called after them. Hunk and Pidge shared a look and Lance felt his stomach drop. They were gonna give them _alone time_. Uhg…

“How about never have I ever?” Lance suggested but they were already up and talking about their new robot. Lance pouted. Fucking useless friends. He turned to Keith and he avoided eyecontact.

“Soooo…” Lance started twiddling his thumbs. Keith liked him. That was unexpected. He thought he hated him from what he said this morning.

“I like you or something.” Keith grumbled under his breath.

Lance tilted his head and question every interaction they’ve had until now. It was a lot of bickering. A lot of Lance watching Keith’s beautiful face look distantly out windows.

“Maybe I like you or something.” Lance answered back.

They had a staring competition.

“What now? I’ve already offered sex, and you have my phone number. Balls in your court.”

“Way to make a girl feel special,” Lance said blandly. To his surprise Keith blushed and shrank into his seat. He was embarrassed, and it melted Lance’s heart. “We could, theoretically, like go on a date?”

Keith’s brows furrowed and Lance waited with patience he didn’t know existed in his body for his answer.

“Like coffee? Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, to see if we like, actually enjoy each other’s company.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked so innocent in that moment Lance just wanted to pinch his cheeks. “Oh. I like your talking. It’s energetic.”

Lance laughed. “I like your face it’s pretty.”

Keith looked away as if checking for Pidge and Hunk to be watching them, Lance knew they totally were, then leaned in.

“I’d like that kiss you teased me with, if you don’t mind.” Keith asked stumbling over words. Lance smiled and leaned in closing the distance. Keith’s lips were soft and malleable and in three seconds flat Lance found himself climbing over his desk to get more of that shit. Keith bit his lip and he made the worst noise in the world. They made out and continued exploring each other’s mouths after Lance slipped the slightest bit of tongue.

Lance lost himself in the rhythm until the red lights blinked across his eyelids. He pulled away and fell over backwards.

“Fuck!”

Allura jumped from the second story onto a bookshelf and then superhero landed on the ground booking it to her seat. Shiro clumsily ran down the stairs his shirt on backwards. Pidge and Hunk stuffed the candy back into the refrigerator and barely made it to their seats. Lance’s ass just touched his own seat when Zarkon walked back in. The man fixed his suit.

“Well, let’s get the fuck out of here and enjoy what’s left our weekend.” He said looking rather tired. Lance rolled his eyes and stood up with everyone else they were escorted out of the building by Zarkon their backpacks still lined outside the library. He didn’t say a word as he walked past them to his car.

Lance stood with his cellphone texting his sister that Hunk would give him a ride home. Allura called out goodbye then got into an SUV with what was probably her dad. Shiro and Keith started walking across the parking lot towards the outer woods of the school to make it their way home. Hunk went to his car preparing to pull up and let Pidge and Lance in.

Lance watched Keith’s back go before he got an awful idea. He grinned.

 _“DON’T YOU!!”_ he screamed across the parking lot. Everyone turned around and Keith stared at him wide eyed. _“FORGET ABOUT ME!!!”_

Keith rolled his eyes turning around _. “Don't don't don't don't Don't you forget about me”_ Lance sang/screamed. Keith stuck his fist out in the air making a pose. Lance gasped and placed a hand over his heart. He was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed. If you have any questions about characters or story, just comment and I'll get back to you. I'm also up for constructive criticism since I'm not confident with the ending.


End file.
